A chat with mom
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: The day before she leaves for Beacon, Yang has a 'chat' with her mom.


I'm lying on my back, outside in my back yard. I flick small little flames from my fingers into the sky. They dissipate before they hit the ground.

Soft, fluffy, white clouds pass over head in the light blue sky. I watch them as they pass over my head. I sigh as I watch them go by. "Tomorrow I'm going to Beacon." I say to no one

Well, not to anyone who is physically near me. I say it to the sky, hoping my mother can hear me, wherever she is. Sometimes I go to her grave, up in the mountains of the snowy forest (she is buried there because it was not only was it one of her favorite places to be, but it was where she was killed), but it's too far away to go visit right now. It takes at least a day and a half to get there, and it is infested with Grimm of all shapes and sizes. So I do what I am doing now. Just looking up at the sky, hoping she can hear me.

"Ruby is going also. Isn't that neat? She got bumped up two years, so she is coming with me." I wonder where Ruby can be. She is probably in the basement, cleaning up her weapon, Crescent Rose. That girl _loves_ that thing. I swear if dad allowed it, she would sleep with it.

I continue to makes small flames come out of my fingers. They are all small, and a dim orange in color. A strong breeze blows through the backyard, and with it, the smell of the near by rose garden. The smell of my mother. I close my eyes, so I can focus more on the scent that I have come to miss. In my mind, I form the image of my mother, in her white cloak, smiling, and surrounded by roses of all colors.

"I'll make sure that she makes friends. I know she always has had a hard time doing so. She much rather cling to me than to try and find others to be with. She always has been like that, hasn't she?" The wind only answers me, brining more smells roses into my nose, and more images of my mother. "Maybe we will end up on the same team. She can still be with me, but with two other people. That would be good. She can have me, and two other friends. A win-win right?"

I open my eyes to watch some more clouds pass by. One of them looks like a sailboat, another looks like a small rabbit. I even seen one that looks like a small bird.

"I'll also make sure that she stays safe. I won't let anything harm her. I'll watch over her, just like you asked me to do. Though, as she gets older and a bit more independent, it's getting much harder to that. Especially when she is having one of those 'I'm a big girl, I don't need my older sister' days."

I laugh inwardly at that. Just the other day she had one of those. We were out. She wanted to do the rock climbing at the mall. I said 'why not' and we did it. I was having no problem with it, but she was. I asked her if she needed help, and she said no, very forcefully. I shrugged, knowing there was nothing I could do to change her mind. When I looked down again to check on her again, she was off the wall, and swaying back and forth on her line. She was far from happy when I asked if she sure she didn't need help.

"She can be a handful some days, can't she?" I start to pluck at the grass around me. Something else to do besides making flames. I hear the distant crack of thunder. The clouds are starting to become larger, and darker. I am going to have to go inside soon.

"She misses you. A lot. She dreams of you a lot also. She talks in her sleep, and I hear her say your name a lot. She also always wears that red cape you gave her. She only takes it off when she sleeps, or when dad forces her to stop wearing it so he can either wash it, or if we need to dress up for something."

The wind stars to pick up. This storm is coming in fast. "I miss you too. I dream of you also, but I don't know if it is as much as Ruby. I use those your cookbooks a lot. Ruby loves that I use them, and that I am able to cook like you." I stay silent for a minute, letting the sound of thunder roll into my ears. "I still wish you were here. I know you never meant to leave like you did, but," I sigh. "I still wish you hadn't."

I feel a rain drop hit me on the cheek. Then another one on my arm. I stand up and walk under the safety of the canopy of the backyard deck, just as the rain pours out of the sky. Lightning flashes and thunder roars as the storm quickly passes by. Once it passes, the sky turn from dark grey, back to its light blue color.

I look towards the rose garden in the corner of the yard. I helped my mother make it. I close my eyes again, and let that memory of the rose garden come back to me.

I was at least four, maybe five. I remember that my mother pulled up my blonde hair in a ponytail, and she has put her, short, blonde hair up also. I remember using the small shovel to make holes for the roses. I also remember finding a daddy long legs while digging. I picked it up to show my mother. While my lilac eyes were big with wonder as too what it was, my mother's blue, grey eyes were far from it. A huntress who could easily stand up to a horde of Grimm, was afraid of a daddy long legs. I still laugh at that fact.

I open my eyes again and walk over to the rose garden. It has grown from a small patch when I had first helped out my mother, to taking up a decent size of the corner of the yard. Most of the roses are red. Some are white, some pink, some orange, and some yellow. I love the yellow ones the most. I gently touch one of the blooming yellow roses.

"The rose garden has gotten quite large. I think you would be happy to know that." I look next to the yellow rose. There is a larger white rose whittling away, which causes me to sigh. Also next to the yellow rose, is a red one, that has yet to bloom. It seems to be refusing to do so.

"You are going to have to bloom soon little one. I know you much rather stay like that, but once you bloom, I'm sure that you will be the most beautiful and strongest of all the roses in here." I look up at the sky. "What do you think mom?"

There is a quick gust of wind. I take that as a yes. "I thought so." I stand to my feet, and brush off some of the dirt on my legs. I also wipe off a few tears that have fallen from my face. "I should go find Ruby. If she _is_ in the basement, she more than likely has a gallon of milk with her. If she does have it, she better not have had drunk it all. I need it to cook dinner tonight."

I take another look up at the sky. The sun is shining down at me, warming up my face. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Another guts of wind answers me. I smile before I head back into the house.


End file.
